


It Can Work Out

by Jelleykakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelleykakes/pseuds/Jelleykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen oneshot/ficlet about a group of five people who met online and grew to be an extemely closeknit group of friends who hold each other up and support one another through thick and thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Work Out

For Delirious_Comfort, ReginasSass, BeautifulIncentive & Sarconistia

 

Can It Really Work Out?

 

Good things like meeting amazing people online didn’t happen in real life, did they? That was the thing you read about in stories. Or at least for Emma Swan that was the case. Seriously, how did one meet some random stranger or strangers and become friends, or even crazier...lovers? It didn’t. Or so she thought.

 

Well, wanna hear something? This is a true story. One that was totally unexpected, but I am here to tell you, it really happened. Let me backtrack a bit and introduce myself. My name is Emma Elyse Swan, and I am from Storybrooke, Maine, and this is my story.

 

I don’t lead a very exciting life, in fact, I am a police officer, sheriff of the tiny, sleepy town that I reside in. When I am not working, I spend most of my free time reading and writing. Lately I have been hooked on lesbian fiction that is published by a small, but reputable publishing house called LWOA (Lesbians Writers of America). I even have began to write reviews for the stories to help spread the word in our community. Lesbian fiction is so incredibly underrepresented, and we really could use some more writers and stories! Many of the stories began as fanfictions, but if the response is positive enough, the authors will alter the stories to make them original works, so that they can be published and read by all of us voracious readers!

 

Sorry I digress, but I need to explain a few things, so that you can understand what it is I am even trying to share with you. Make sense? If not, I hope that it will soon…

 

This story all began about six or seven years ago. Like I already mentioned,I am an avid reader. It is a guilty pleasure, and I am almost embarrassed to admit this, but I really really enjoy Lesbian Erotica, AKA: smut. There is only one problem… The availability of this particular genre is sorely lacking! Not only is there very little to pick from, but the quality seems to be subpar, much of the time. At least that’s what I thought, until I used “The Google” and happened upon fanfiction. I had absolutely NO clue as to what fanfiction even was! I was searching for lesbian vampire fiction. I am a sucker for vampires, lesbians, and all things supernatural. What I found though was totally unexpected. Hot, sexy vampires who immediately stole my heart. And best yet, it was free!

 

Yeah, free. I swear I spend more money on books than should be legal… So imagine my surprise to find quality fiction that didn’t cost me a dime. Hence began my fanfiction addiction. All of these authors, some more experienced than others, taking our favorite characters and putting them into their own stories. Some honestly were terrible, but others… HOLY SHIT! I couldn’t put them down! I will admit, I have a serious crush on Alice Cullen, from the Twilight Series. The way these fanfic authors wrote her character, and her love interest (usually Bella or my favorite, Victoria) made her so freaking sexy, and the stories were a thousand times better than the original series that these characters originated from. Okay, maybe I exaggerate, but seriously, these stories have sucked me in and I rarely can be found without some form of book in my hands. Be it my tablet, phone, laptop, you name it…

 

As I became more invested in these stories, I decided to venture out on a limb and leave reviews for the writers. It is an option that you are given at the end of each chapter you read. At first I  thought it was weird to leave my opinion on these stories, but as time went on, I realized that the authors really wanted to hear from us readers. Apparently, it motivates them to write more, or change the direction of their stories to improve their writing, if that’s what the fans wanted to read.

 

One review became two, first as an anonymous guest. Then I got brave and made an account so that I could leave reviews under my own pen name. It wasn’t long before I had my favorite authors that I followed religiously. One, in particular was a goddess in my eyes.Her pen name is The Evil Queen. My reviews became frequent, and I even became “friends” with some of the authors. It was one of these “friends” that invited me to be a part of a Facebook page that followed the fandom that I was now completely addicted to. I swear to Gods I was in love with Alice Cullen, all the many versions of her character that these amazing authors wrote, especially the Evil Queen.

 

After being a part of this Facebook page for awhile, I was asked if I would like to join in a small chat of sorts, to discuss my favorite vampires, Alice Cullen, and all her incarnations and lovers.This chat took place on a video conference call that happened on a weekly basis. It was a nice group of people, maybe twenty or so, and we would discuss the latest fictions. It was basically a book club online.

 

This is where I met HER. The Evil Queen! Her real name is Regina Mills. I swear that I was completely fangirling the first time we met. Hell! She was my favorite Bellice/Victoria author in the fandom! Her stories were not only flawlessly written, but kinky as hell! I did mention that I am a fan of smut. No shame…

 

In the beginning, I was extremely shy and terrified to speak to her. She was my freaking idol for fucks sake! I swear that I was tongue-tied and forgot my own name. Looking back on that first chat, I think I spent the entire time giggling like a schoolgirl. How ridiculous! But I honestly was star-struck.

 

Somehow, someway... someone was looking out for me, and apparently decided that The Evil Queen and I would get along. I was beyond shocked when she asked me for my private chat information, and started to have a private conversation with me on the side, whilst the rest of the group were still deeply involved in their discussion about that week’s story. I honestly can’t remember anything that we spoke about, but whatever it was, it went on for hours!

 

At the close of the session, The Evil Queen asked me if I would like to meet up again during the week and maybe watch a movie together or read a story…I think I was having a heart attack! I didn’t want her to think I was completely crazy, but I readily accepted the offer and was excited beyond belief!

 

We did have a private chat later that week, and even watched a vampire movie together, no not Twilight, and spent hours again just getting to know each other. Did I happen to mention that this woman was one of the most well-known vamp fanfiction authors, and had three award-winning stories? Well, she did! The one everyone was talking about right now was called _Creatures of the Night; A Sweet Seduction._ I knew it was good story when I read it, but the recognition that this one got was beyond amazing! She was even offered a publishing deal by LWOA, and the book would be hitting the bookstores and internet in less than three months time.

 

As we got to know each other, Regina introduced me to some of her close friends. It was as if we had all known one another forever. Conversation flowed so easily and soon the group of us became practically inseparable. Did I mention that I have fallen in love with this woman? And lucky for me, the feelings are reciprocated. We are even planing to spend the rest of our lives together… But that is not the reason for this tale I am sharing with you. This is more about letting the world know that it is possible for complete strangers to meet and change each other’s lives… for the better.

 

Let me properly introduce you to them. Obviously there is Regina and me. But there are three more people that make up our party of five.

 

The next person that came to our group was Sassy Pants, as I like to call her. She is my “little lesbian sister”, as she is a bit younger than I am. Her real name is Ruby Lucas. This girl has personality for days. If you need a laugh, Ruby is the one to turn to. Her sense of humor is rude, crude, and socially unacceptable, and she is extremely proud of that fact. It is a good thing that she has her Granny to keep her in line, because we sure as hell can’t. Like I said though, her laughter is contagious, and without her, we would smile a lot less!

 

The name of our group changes depending on the mood. Today, I think we are called “Five Psychotic Bitches”. Yes, you heard me right, and there is a reason for these names. Long story short, this time at least... three out of five of us are in the middle of making huge life changes, causing us to have some pretty (actually not -so-pretty) major mood swings. Thank gods we understand each other and are here for the others when times get too hard. This is what true friendship is.

 

Friend number four is Maleficent, Mal for short. That woman has so many things up her sleeves and is extremely bright. She is the definitely the one who will be bailing us out if any of us were to find ourselves in a bind. Regina and I have really built a special bond with her over the past months, and I honestly don’t know a more clever person than Mal. Just wait till you meet her for yourself, than you will see what I mean.

 

Last, but most definitely not least is the quiet one, Beautiful Belle. I have not met an artist like her before. Everything she touches becomes better, just because of her inspiration. She is very quiet when you meet her, but DO NOT let that fool you. She has a wicked sense of humor, and just when you least expect it, she will say something that will blow you away! I swear, I still am surprised by her wit and humor. You know what they say… It’s always the quiet ones.

 

Regina, The Evil Queen though, is the glue that holds us all together. She can sense when it is a shit day for us all, and will pull out a book and make us all come to the chat and read us a story, or organize a movie night, or Netflix binge of whatever the latest and greatest show is on. Did mention that we all have the terrible habit of hiding from the world? Well, Regina won’t allow that. We also do the same for her when she is going through her own shit. Our group of friends is truly amazing.

 

It really CAN work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! Jelleykakes


End file.
